


God or Goddess (Lady Loki Fanfic)

by RoyalRiley1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Domestic Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Light Frostiron, Loki-centric, Mom Loki, Other, Possible Character Death, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalRiley1/pseuds/RoyalRiley1
Summary: (Loki has joined the Avengers AU and Genderfluid!Loki)Loki is normally seen as male. That's how they usually present themself. But, once in a blue moon, they'll feel like presenting as something else. And when you're a shapeshifter, you might as well take full advantage of those powers.How will the rest of the Avengers react when they find a goddess on their couch instead of their old mischievous friend?Here's just a few stories during that time period of the shenanigans the Avengers get into with Lori Friggadottir. Mainly oneshots part of one big story.Also, language warning. It's Avengers, what did you expect?





	1. Introduction

**Introduction**  
Hi! This is God or Goddess, a Lady Loki fanfiction. Just clearing up a few things. 

This book is essentially a composition of ideas and oneshots. Most taking place in the same universe, others on their own. 

This fanfic began before Infinity War was released, and before my knowledge of the MCU was as big as it is now.

Because of this, at the moment, my writing in the beginning is not as good as my more current writing. Even then, I am still an teen amateur writer who has school and doesn't even plan on becoming a book writer. 

Also, due to this, any continuity changes, 'mistakes,' or differences (such as the appearance of an arc reactor, use of deleted scenes, and chapters taking place during/after Infinity War or Endgame) should be considered part of an alternate universe. 

Some other things:  
~ All authors notes have their titles like this: ~title~  
~ Trigger Warnings will be located at the beginning of the chapters  
~ My update schedule is complete crap, just a warning  
~ My discord server is also at the bottom of this chapter, which I am not very active on, FYI

So, I hope you enjoy this book, and please comment your thoughts, I love to read them,  
This is Royal, signing out

 

**DISCORD**

https://discordapp.com/invite/b6ZKr2G


	2. The Change/Prologue

**First posted 9/16/18 Re-written 6/9/19  
Did you read the introductory chapter? You’d better have! Anyways, yes, this is short, it's the prologue. The characters present are Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Peter. Characters are added later. Now, let the shenanigans begin!**

 

It was an average Thursday morning in the Avengers Compound. At least that’s what most thought. No there wasn’t a supervillain on the rise, no there wasn’t a new magical being coming to Earth, and no Clint was not going to try some ‘new recipe’ that would poison them all. At the very least it wasn’t dangerous. The change Tony woke up to was rather odd.

He made his way to the nearest coffee machine, that being in the living room. Granted, he had coffee machines in nearly every room, the living room was just the most convenient for his slug-like body.

As he entered, a new face sat on the couch. Her legs, drenched in forest green pants, sat up on the cushion next to her. A lighter green tunic-like material covered the arms and torso holding a copy of Shakespeare's Hamlet. Her curled raven locks held itself in a ponytail, and her emerald eyes pierced the page, consuming every word. 

Tony was greatly confused. It could be the hangover of last night’s shenanigans, or perhaps some vivid dream that he would awake from moments later to find everything normal. 

“‘Morning, Stark,” the woman said, her voice heavy with a British-but-not-quite accent. She became aware of his presence and stares. Her eyes met his: they were cold, with a spark behind them, something Tony had become very aware of in their first encounter. 

"Is that you, Reindeer Games?" He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was a futile attempt to clear his vision of what he first thought was a hallucination. 

"Yes," the woman answered, her voice clearly showing her annoyance with the nickname.

Tony’s eyes drank in Loki’s new appearance as the coffee prepared itself behind him. "What's with the new look?” Loki always went full out with his looks, and with this one, he- she?- they went full out. There is a reason they call Tony a playboy...

“Felt like I needed a change. Do you like it?” they added in a flirtatious tone, clearly aware of the stares they received. 

_Okay, this is getting weird,_ Tony thought. _Where the Hell is Thor? He’s the only one who knows about his sibling’s shit._

 

**What did you guys think of this premise, huh? Since I found out that it was announced that Loki was canonically Genderfluid Pan/Bisexual in the new comic coming out in 2019, I've been on the lookout of Genderfluid!Loki stories. When I couldn't find what I was looking for, I decided to make my own. Feel free to correct my mistakes, if I make any. Feel free to leave requests too!**


	3. I Do What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers see their friend's 'new look' ;)

"JARVIS?" Tony asked the ceiling. "Where's Thor?"  
After searching for about two minutes, and after finding out that Thor wasn't in his room, he had lazily given up his not-so-thorough search. Instead, asking his artificial friend for assistance.  
"He's just made his was to the kitchen, sir." JARVIS answered. "Rogers, Romanoff, Barton, Banner, and Thor are already in the kitchen as well. Peter is already at school"  
Well, it looked like Tony needed to get with the program.  
"JARVIS, what time is it?"  
"11:56, sir. AM."  
"Well, shit. Where have I been?"  
"You were sleeping, sir." JARVIS answered, casually.  
Tony rolled his eyes and made his way to the eating area where, indeed, all of his friends were waiting and/or eating.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Clint commented.  
"Yeah, yeah, haha, whatever," Tony sarcastically pushed aside his friend's remark. "Have you guys seen Loki this morning?"  
It seemed as though no one had, as they all shook their heads and mumbled things like "No," and "I haven't".

Thor's boisterous voice covered all the others, "I haven't seen him. Although, I do need his help with this human machine called a microwave. I was hoping to have a few Pop-tarts this morning."  
"Thor, that's a toaster," Natasha comments.  
Surprisingly, Loki had well acquainted himself with human technology. Faster than Thor, even.

"Oh, correct. Anyways, what did you need of my brother, Man of Iron?"  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought you guys would want to check out Loki's new look. She's in the living room."  
"She?"  
"New look?"  
"What did he do this time?"  
"Go and see for yourself," Tony motioned to the hallway that lead to the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As promised, she was still sitting on the couch, still reading. Everyone just sort of stood there with confused looks on their faces. All except Thor, of course.  
"So, it's 'Lady' Loki today, is it?" Thor questioned.  
The woman sighed, "Goodbye silence, it was nice knowing you."  
"Ain't that the truth," Clint mumbled.  
"I must say it's good to see you again!" Thor walked towards the couch.  
He chuckled lightheartedly, putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch.   
"Can nobody leave me to read in peace!?" She flung her hands, as well as the book, up in defeat.

"Oh we will," Tony exclaimed, "As soon as you tell us what the hell happened to you?!"

"Nothing 'happened'" Loki retorted, making quoting motion with her hands. "I did this to myself." She stood up, carrying her empty coffee mug. She knew she would need more if she was going to go through this interrogation.

"Uh, why, might I ask?" Bruce asked, cleaning his glasses.

"I woke up, and I felt like Lady Loki today. Long story short, I do what I want." She smirked as she poured a new mug.

"Well you are the God of Mischief. We can't expect you to make sense all the time," Natasha commented.  
Loki looked slightly confused. "JARVIS told me about a similar concept, so you must have this on Midgard."  
"Gender Fluidity. It is the concept of a person who changes their gender identity depending on how they feel. Someone who doesn't identify with having a fixed gender, no matter what their sex is." JARVIS explained. 

"Y'know, I find your talking wall quite handy." Loki sipped her newly poured coffee.  
"So," Steve asked, turning to Thor, "You're okay with this? This is normal?"  
"Of course! She did this much on Asgard, and I see no reason in which it should be different here." Thor answered. 

"Well, if Thor's okay with it, so am I," Steve said simply. The majority of the team agreed.

**A/N: Okay, I didn't know how to end this chapter and have it not sound forced/cliché so, this is it :P  
I know, I am bad writer**


	4. Loki is best Trans Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the adorable fluff balls that are Peter and Loki talking about trans problems

It was no secret that Peter was obsessed with science and technology. When Loki showed up with her magic, Peter was like a kid in a candy store. You'd think that when you have a job like Peter's, you'd be used to seeing that type of stuff. But, to Loki's surprise, Peter was drawn to her for that very reason.

At first she had found it quite annoying, being bombarded with questions on how her abilities worked, and opted to ignore the ball of energy and wonder. Even if it did stroke her ego a tad. She could never understand how this child could be interested in the very thing the others condemned her for. Speaking of which, when it was revealed that she was genderfluid, it's as if Peter's wonder had skyrocketed.   
It started off normal. Normal being Peter asking a million questions. 

"So, is your female form just an illusion? How do you keep it up?"  
Loki rolled her eyes. "It's not an illusion. It's shapeshifting. Keeping an illusion up constantly would be a waste," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

Peter didn't seem to pay attention to the hints, though. "If it's not an illusion, how do you shapeshift?"  
Loki sat on a couch, with Peter following suit. "I am not using any magic at the moment. The only magic used is in the moment when I shapeshift. I turn my body into pure energy and shape it as I choose. My body can be exactly as I want it, and it comes in handy for a few good pranks." Using her 'I'm Better Than You Mortals' Voice™ in that last bit. 

"I wish I could do that," he said. "It'd make things so much easier." Peter silenced himself as his smile slowly faded, all the wonder disappearing and being replaced with frustration. Loki felt a little pang in her chest, like a mini dagger right through her heart. But why? This spiderling was one of the most annoying beings in the nine realms, apart from Thor. 

Loki tried to hide the slight concern on her face by raising her eyebrow, asking what he meant.   
"I'm," Peter hesitated for a moment. "I'm transgender. I was born a girl. Only Mr. Stark and a few of my friends know. I'm scared to tell anyone else."

Loki then physically tensed, not being able to hide it anymore

_"Please Thor, father can't find out! You have to promise not to tell him!"_

He was scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of his idols looking down on him for being himself.

_"First sorcery, now this?! No son of mine will wear gowns and go by that hideous name! You are a future prince of Asgard. You shall act like it!"_

"Tell me about it," Loki said. Peter was visibly shocked by the sudden change in tone from the goddess, but knew it would feel good to talk it all out. Lori hardly had anyone to talk to back then. 

"There's this... guy at my school," he began. Loki had a good idea to where this was going, and she didn't like it. "His name is Flash. When he found out, all his teasing just became worse."

_"I knew you acted like a woman, brother, but I never knew you'd dress like one!" Thor's friends laughed along._

Another metaphorical knife hit.

"You know, Spiderling," Loki commented. "I know the others wouldn't mind."  
"But, the way they reacted to you-"  
"That was because I'm me. It was odd, as that was the first time they had seen me like this. It came out of the blue, as you say." Loki put a hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"I know asking you to trust me is unexpected, but I do know what you're going through. How do you think I felt before I learned the shapeshifting you constantly bombard me with questions about?" Peter smiled a little, earning Loki a small flutter. "If you ever want someone to talk to, I'm sure I can help. Just go easy on the questions next time."

She brushed a hand through Peter hair, like Frigga always used to do with her. Peter quietly mumbled about her 'messing it up', earning him a small chuckle. 

"Also, who names their child 'Flash'?"

**A/N, just so my readers are aware, this book will contain a LOT of Peter and Lori being adorable trans buddies. BEWARE THE FLUFF**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapters won't come out as fast as they did recently. I had these chapters already posted on Wattpad, so I just copied them here.


	5. Loki is a morning person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a day for Loki

**A/N: Don’t worry, the Halloween chapter will come soon. I just wanted to get something out to you guys :3**

A day in the life of Loki Friggadottir usually starts with a wake up time of sunrise. Typically spanning from five to seven in the morning.  
She’s never really questioned why that was, but it was a nice bookmark for her daily routine. 

She’s never been a huge fan of coffee. It tastes too bitter in her opinion, and it baffles her how Tony basically lives off the stuff. She will drink it if she needs some quick caffeine, but would never say she likes it. Tea is more up her alley, with far more variations to satisfy her quest for the new tastes found on Midgard, a realm she previously hasn’t had the chance to properly visit. 

Anyways, she makes and finishes a cup of tea (or sometimes coffee if she’s really desperate for a kick), puts on a light sweater, and takes a walk around New York.  
It’s not so much sightseeing, Peter took care of that, but more of a morning walk. She enjoys them in autumn the most, as there’s a slight chill in the air and a fresh, crisp smell that she finds enjoyable. 

She passes a building with a specific window that has butterflies painted on it, an old woman with a small dog, and a certain tree that has a robin’s nest in it. Each are on a mental checklist.

On the weekdays, she usually stops by a pastry shop, always getting a blueberry muffin. Sometimes two for a particular spider-child. 

On the weekends, believe it or not, she has a job at a bookstore as an organizer/stocker. If you were to ask, she’d say that she’d like to have proper control over her own money. Although she’d never admit it, she doesn’t feel the right to take advantage of the money Stark or Shield has, not to mention asking one of them for money for pastries everyday would not be an option for her.

When she gets back to the tower, she sits down with her pastry and a new cup of tea. Opening one of the tens of books she’s reading at the time, awaiting to start the social part of her day.

And seeing everyone’s morning hair is a great way to start in her opinion.

 

**A/N: I know this was quite short, but I think it was a cute little chapter. Can someone make the smell of a cold morning into a candle or incense please? I would totally buy it.**


	6. Loki can make any costume look good (Halloween)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Halloween special!

**A/N: Yes, this is the halloween chapter you’ve been waiting for. I’m so sorry it took so long, and that it’s basically late. FYI It also includes Bucky and Sam.**

 

Tony always had weird ideas for what he called “Team Bonding”.  
This year, he had the idea for a Halloween party. As well as the insistence that everyone wear a costume of some kind.

It was quite funny, actually. Seeing everyone with their “creative” ideas. Although some were quite creative.

Natasha wore a suit, similar to the one she wears in battle, but with the legs of a spider attached to the back.

Tony was the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz, which everyone had a good laugh at. Steve had a hard time remembering where it was from, yet kept insisting that he got the reference, as if he had something to prove.

Speaking of, Steve was an old fashioned army soldier. Not much more of an explanation needed. Thor was a Viking, not surprisingly. 

Clint was Robin Hood, Bucky was a robot, Bruce was Frankenstein's monster, and Sam was an olympics runner. And you'd better believe Steve was making “On your left” jokes all night long. 

There was spooky music and old Halloween classics playing, there were snacks remade to look like body parts, Tony went all out. Now only if everyone had the dignity to show up.

“Where’s underoos,” Tony asks. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing his iron man costume.”  
“Pretty bold of you to assume he’d dress up as you,” Clint commented.

“Yeah Mr. Stark! I mean, you’re cool and all, but SpiderMan’s cooler.” Peter hung from the ceiling upside down in his SpiderMan suit.  
“Okay Pete. That’s cheating! You can’t dress up a yourself,” Tony said, a little butthurt at the fact that he wasn’t Peter’s costume.

“Who said I was Peter?” The mask was pulled off to reveal emerald eyes and a curly, black ponytail.

“You were right Lo, that was pretty funny,” Peter commented, walking in as a mad scientist. Lightning bolt hair and all. 

Tony had a look of betrayal on his face. He put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Uh! I thought you were gonna be Iron Man for Halloween! Also, how come she gets to be ‘Lo’, but I’m stuck with Mr. Stark?”

Peter scratches behind his head. “Dr. Banner said he was gonna be Frankenstein so that gave me an idea.” Tony gave Bruce a mock glare, to which Bruce just shrugged and sipped his punch. “Besides, I've been Iron Man for the past few years. Time to mix it up a little. Except for your name, just because I know it others you. You should know I’m too awkward to call you anything else.”

Loki flipped around and landed on her feet, her face red from all the blood flow going to her head. “I thought we were going to do a switch, but to each their own I guess.”

“How did you even get Peter’s suit to fit,” Steve asked. 

“Oh, I made my own.”

“WHAT?!”

“Mother taught me how to sew when I was younger,” Loki explained. “You really think Odin would have allowed me to get dresses any other way? Anyways, I figured I’d find the outfit useful sometime. If Peter ever needed to conceal his identity further. Perhaps a diversion…” She trailed off, thinking not of the practical ways the suit copy could be used, but rather the practical jokes.

Speaking of practical jokes, you can bet that Loki and Peter had set up tons of them around the party. 

Her favourite was when Tony went to restock the punch. He had a container in the fridge, but when he opened it, there was a bloody, chopped off hand attached to the handle. The scream was priceless. 

Eyeballs in the punch, spiders in the snack bowls, random jump scares around every corner. The two teens had gone all out with the Halloween themed pranks. Loki thought she could do better, but it made Peter happy so she let him have it. 

There were also scary stories. Now, being the Goddess of Lies, as well as stories themselves, needless to say she was pretty good at it.

The lights were shut off and she went to retrieve a candle to set the mood. Bruce and Natasha immediately ‘noped’ the heck outta there, going down the same hall. Bruce because scary things weren’t really his forte, and Natasha because she believed she had heard all the scary stories ever made, none of which could make her flinch. A minute later, Loki came back with a candle and lit a green flame with her magic. 

“Tonight, I’ll tell you the story of a holiday we celebrated back in Asgard. The night of the Sombra,” she began.

Thor shrugged, “I’ve heard this story many times, sister. Mother told it to us, did she not?”

“Not this way.” A devilish smile crept across her face.  
“You may think you know where this holiday came from.  
To hide from monster’s prying eyes.  
But I can tell you, as their goddess,  
that tale is full of lies…”

With all their experiences, you’d figure by know that the Avengers were psychologically invincible. Know one really know how they turned from an eye-rolling circle on the floor to a shaking ball of innocence and fear. Maybe the Goddess of stories was just that good. Or maybe the author wanted to add comedy to the story but was too lazy to write out an actual scary story themself.

“So whenever it comes around,  
This cursed holiday  
Beware the white moon  
At the end of the day.

“The infamous gorde carvings  
Adorned with candle light,  
The moaning and darkness  
That gives you all a fright.

“Drawn in by the dark magic,  
And screams always booming,” she paused, gazing across everyone’s suspense filled faces.  
“I warn you, keep the lights on...  
The nightmares are looming.” The candle in her hand grew and turned purple.  
Peter shifted in Tony’s lap, “I-i-is that true?”  
“Of course it is. Every word.”

“Have you ever seen one before?” Bucky was shaking in Steve’s arms. “Could they ever come to Earth?”

“I have seen one before. They are quite large, purple, as I said before.” She explained, seeming unaware of two eyes right above her head. They were black on the outside, fading inward to the purple. Just like the eye’s of a Sombra.

“L-L-Loki….” Peter warned, his voice almost a whisper.

“I am unaware if they can come to Midgard or not. I suppose it’s possib-MMF!” Two purple hands grabbed her, cutting her off in the process. With a muffled scream, she was dragged into the darkness, the light had gone out.

High-pitched screams echoed through the Avengers Tower. That is, until the lights flickered back on, revealing Loi save and sound, as well as Bruce wearing big purple glow-in-the-dark glasses and Natasha wearing long fingered gloves painted purple.

Tony was the first to realize what was going on, and made the most sour face he could. Next was Bucky and Steve, who both awkwardly released each other from their arms. Thor and Peter began laughing and the rest were just catching their breath from the screams they just unleashed.

Tony was so going to get her back for this.

**A/N: I’m so sorry if it was a crappy ending, I just wanted to get this out to you for Halloween. It’s probably late, but at least I did it. Yay I guess. I was a ventriloquist dummy for Halloween, I even did the mouth with makeup. That was great to take off. I’M NOT TOO YOUNG FOR TRICK OR TREATING YET DAMMIT!**


	7. Loki knows what vines are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

**A/N: AKA the chapter where Shuri, Peter, and Loki are all gay meme lord buddies. I guess the other Avengers are here, but i won’t really mention them. I know I’m taking huge liberties with canon. Just roll with it.**

Loki is a wallflower, and she often abuses this fact.  
You see, being a wallflower, she has the ability to stand against a wall and basically become one with everyone’s conversation. 

Wonder why she’s such a good lier? She spends her days watching people. Listening. Observing. You learn a lot that way. 

While a certain royal family visited from Wakanda, she observed many odd sayings that the two youngest of the group would use on a daily basis. Most of which included:

“AAH! Stahp, I coulda dropped my croissant!”  
“Hi, welcome to Chili’s!”  
“This b empty….YEET!”  
“Is that a police?! I’m calling the weed!” To which the other would reply, “420, whatcha smokin’?”  
“Two bros, chillin’ in a hot tub, five feet apart ‘cause they’re not gay!”

That last one would be frequently said whenever Steve and Bucky were in the same room together. She caught on quite quickly to that one.

She still, however, had no idea where these saying came from. A few google searches later, with the help of FRIDAY, she was well versed in the culture of “Vines”. 

So the next morning, when the Avengers were having breakfast together, she couldn’t really stop herself.

Shuri noted that there was construction going on outside. Obviously, Peter wouldn’t miss the chance.  
“Road work ahead?”

“I sure hope it does,” Loki quietly said before she could stop herself. She looked up to see half of the members staring at her, including Shuri and Peter. Her amused smile dropped as she realized it wasn’t a quiet as she meant it to be.

“Did-did you just make a vine reference,” Peter asked, wondering if this was all an amazing dream.

“What are you talking about?” Just play it cool.

“No no no. You made the reference!” Shuri pointed an accusing finger. 

Loki took a sip of her tea. “Well with the two of you saying these phrases constantly you should know I was bound to pick up on them.”

“So you admit it,” Shuri had a smile across her face. 

She looked to the agony that was Tony at the constant references. “We’ll just have to see.”

So, with that, Loki always made an effort to either complete or acknowledge the references being made. Sometimes, if she knew Tony was present, she'd go so far as to yell down a hallway. 

To which Tony would reply by smacking his forehead onto any solid surface nearby.


	8. Loki gets another best bud

**A/N: This one’s a long one. Lots of dialogue and banter.**

It was dark. She didn't know if her eyes were open or closed. She felt like she was falling, yet frozen. She could breathe if she wanted, but it felt suffocating no matter what she did.  
_“I could have done it father. For you! For all of us…”  
“No, Loki”_

The cold had never bothered her much before, but here it felt like she had experienced the worst of winters. No wind, just pure cold. If she had been drowning in the coldest seas.  
_”He’s coming to live here?”_  
_“Are you kidding me?!”_ _“I'm not living with a brainwashing freak!”_

The voices echoed around her. All of them she knew were true.  
_“Peter, I'm warning you. Don't go near him. He could be dangerous.”_  
Even after she had gained a little trust, they sometimes said things.  
_“Who knows what she could be doing out there?!”_

Of course they didn't believe her. Who would believe the Goddess of Lies?  
As much as she wanted to lie, to shift the blame off to someone else. To Thor. To Odin.  
She found she couldn't blame anyone but herself. 

_”Monster.”_  
No.  
_”Don't deny it, liar. You know you'll never redeem yourself. They'll never believe you.”_  
Peter believes in me.  
_”Does he?”_  
Shut up...  
_You'll never become better. You're nothing more than a liar! The trickster! A monster!”_  
Shut up!  
_”You're walls are falling. They see you as weak!”_  
SHUT UP!

Her body jolted upward, moving herself into a sitting position on her bed. She took in a huge gasp, as if she had been on the brink of drowning. She hadn't, but it sure felt like it.

The room around her was cold, and the bed she sat on was covered in a light layer of frost. She looked at her hand, which slowly faded from blue, back to her pale complexion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite how much he likes to be cooped up in his lab, working on whatever one project of the thousand he had in the works, Tony does like to relax every once in a while. 

Living in New York, there were many great views to gaze upon. These were the causes for this room he had. He used it for mostly a storage/library. However, there was a large sliding door that lead to an open balcony that looked over New York. 

When she was finally trusted enough to be alone, Loki stumbled upon this room. As well established, Loki and libraries go hand in hand. 

Also, the idea of grabbing a cup of tea and a good book with the wind in her hair certainly seemed her style. 

Whenever those pesky Avengers got on her last nerve, resurfacing memories became too much, or she went through some other things she wouldn't like to admit to anyone, she'd do just that.

Grab her favourite tea, usually chamomile, a book, one typically of Shakespeare's work, and sit atop the city. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around one in the morning. She couldn't bother to grab a book or tea like she usually does. She just needed to clear her head from the leftover thoughts. 

She put a black hoodie over her green and black striped tank top, and slipped on some reindeer slippers. (Joke gift from you-know-who.)

She stood on the balcony, leaning on the rail with her arms crossed on top of it. She gazed at the city that never sleeps, her eyes jumping from light to light. The city was covered in a gentle frost, and a few people were crazy enough to start putting up lights right after Halloween. 

Her hair flowing through the cool night winds that blew her thoughts away. She took a large inhale of winter winds, causing a little cloud to form when exhaling. She nearly forgot all about the night terrors that just plagued her. 

_Forget all about it for now. Forget about it and you won't have to deal with it,_ she thought.

_“A prince does not show weakness. A stoic face is more honorable than one of fear.”_ Odin’s words echoed in her head. 

“Didn't expect to see you out here Reindeer Games,” a familiar voice said behind her. Loki spun around, startled. She summoned a dagger, the tip meeting the blue glow of Tony's arc reactor shining through his shirt. 

Loki exhaled in relief, retracting the dagger and causing it to disappear in green light.  
“Likewise, Stark.” She rested her arms back onto the balcony, looking down on the cars driving by. “You should take it as a compliment that you were able to sneak up on me. Not many are able to do that.”

“Is that a challenge?” A smirk crossed his face. “Pranking the prankster, that'd be a great bet with Legolas.”

“Watch it,” Loki said in fake warning, a smile teasing to appear on her face, but refusing to. “I'm not getting caught in one of those ‘prank wars’. Peter has told me a lot about those, and I'd say ‘war’ is the perfect name for it.”

Tony chuckled. “So, M’lady,” he received a glare, but took a sip of his coffee and continued. “Why’re you out here on this fine night?”

“I'm afraid I couldn't sleep,” she answered. Tony's smirk dropped into a soft smile.  
“Yeah me neither.” He took another sip and looked at her. She was observing the buildings in the distance, lost in thoughts. 

A closer look revealed tired, baggy, and (surprisingly) sad emerald eyes. “Nightmares?”

_Shit. He's onto me._ “How is that any of your business,” she snapped. 

“Hey! No offense, Snowflake!” Tony put his hands up in surrender. “But I'm an expert in traumatic experiences.”

“And you're still as vexing and egotistical as ever.”

Tony appeared to take is as a compliment. “Further proof I know what I'm talking about,” he exclaimed. “How ‘bout this? I'll tell you mine, you tell me yours.”

“Frankly I have not much interest in your problems. I have heard the stories.”

“Fine, fine,” Tony said. “I don't have to talk. You know, I can listen.” Loki gave him The Eyebrow of Disbelieving™ 

“Now I know that's hard to believe…” Tony admitted. “But it's true! If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears!”

“And all mouth.,,” Loki mumbled. She paused for a moment. Thinking. 

“Or, y'know, we could drown our sorrows in alcohol. If that's more your style,” he offered. 

“You know I never really did get that drink,” Loki let a ghost of a smile appear. “Does that offer still stand?”

Tony motioned his arms towards the door. “Right this way, Frosty. How well can you handle your drinks? Just asking, because you of all people should know how Thor is.”

Loki put a finger to her chin. “Let's go with the second strongest drink you have and to from there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well that was a long one… Hoped you liked it!**


	9. Loki has best mom instinct

Tony had no idea why he agreed to babysit for a friend.  
To say that he wasn’t good with kids was an understatement. A massive understatement. 

Like earlier today when Thor walked into the lab where Tony was working. Commenting, “I didn’t know that on Midgard you kept children in boxes of card-like board.” 

Needless to say that Bruce and Steve had to take the day off, as the only responsible Avengers currently present. Meanwhile Peter was out showing Loki around New York and Natasha was out on a mission. Not that she’d be mother material anyway. 

The one thing no one could handle, however, is the poor child’s crying at three in the morning.  
“Tony, she’s your problem! You agreed to babysit!”  
“I’ve tried everything, Steve. Help me out here!” The arguing continued, with the child crying in a nearby crib.  
“None of us will get any sleep unless you can get this thing to stop crying,” Clint complained, Nat, Bruce, and Thor nodding. “What’s even wrong with it?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki was dangerously close to murdering everyone in that room. Their infernal quarreling was more annoying than the child, not that it was helping matters. She would have to take Peter up on that offer of his extremely effective earplugs. 

Using her magic, she managed to block out the sounds one by one. The last being the child’s sobbing.

Where do these metaphorical knives to the heart keep coming from? 

Not just that, either. It was a pulling, an urge. This poor child needed her help. She couldn’t just leave the child there to suffer while surrounded by idiots, despite wishing deep down that she could ignore it all.

She teleported into the next room, where the baby sat in her crib. It seemed as though she had gone unnoticed by the group, as they were too wrapped up in their petty squabble.  
She picked up the squirming baby and teleported to the living room couch down the hall, still unnoticed by the heros. 

Loki put a thumb to the child’s forehead and sifted through her memories. There weren’t many, at least that she could properly make out. She did keep hearing one thing though.

 _Elli._ That was her name. Loki chuckled to herself, as she remembered that that same name belonged to an old women. A women who was one of the few people to beat Thor in an arm wrestling contest. The look on his face was priceless. 

A recent memory she came upon, was the feeling of fear. It ended up jossling a memory of her own as a child.

_“Mommy? I had a nightmare. Could you sing me that song I like?”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took awhile to realize that Elli was missing, and it was the oh-so brilliant assassin Clint who noticed it at all.  
“Guys!” Everyone in the room turned to him. “Where's the baby?”

Everyone simultaneously looked to the empty crib, and immediately went into panic. They all ran out of the room in search of the child. 

They got to the living room (after searching nearly every room on that floor) to find the child in Lokis arms sound asleep, with a soft tune emanating from her lips. 

The heavy breathing from the avengers’ search notified her of their presence. 

“Well it took you long enough,” she exclaimed, her voice very quiet but still in the ‘I'm Surrounded by Idiots’ Voice™ she was well known for. 

She stood up and gently handed Elli to Tony, whose mouth was still gaping slightly, as was everyone else’s. “Now if you're done acting like children, could you take the actual child back to her room? Then I can finally get some sleep.”

She walked through the worlds mightiest heroes to her bed room, while they were gawking on how a precious villain with venom constantly dropping from her voice was able to soothe a 1 year old. 

Who knew she had a soft spot for kids?


	10. Loki finds something better than tea☕

**IT’S DECEMBER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3J7ShFp-Jmw**

It was a December night, and Loki, Peter, and a handful of the Avengers were having a movie night. There were snacks strewn across the coffee table, which also included a few mugs of coffee. Glad to see it’s living up to its name.  
But Peter had a cup of something that _wasn’t_ coffee. And Loki noticed this, as she was sitting next to him as they shared a green and red polka-dot blanket. Peter’s coffee was always a light brown, containing half a spoon of sugar and two splashes of cream (don’t ask how she knows that). All coffee had a very strong and bitter smell, like the taste. The liquid in the mug was a slightly different brown, and had a far sweeter smell with a hint of peppermint. Then again, that could be her own peppermint tea.

“What do you have there?” She whispered. “It doesn’t seem like coffee…”

“It’s hot chocolate,” he exclaimed.

She knew what melted chocolate looked like, and this definitely wasn’t it. “May I...” she hesitated for a moment, “try this refreshment?” 

“Sure! I might as well refill.” Peter smiled and got up from the couch, with Loki following close behind. 

He grabbed a package of candy-canes, chocolate, and a carton of milk, placing it all next to the stove. _So that’s where the peppermint smell came from,_ she thought. “So, what exactly is this?”

Peter rinsed out the small pot he used before, filled it with milk, and began to heat it up. “A hot drink like milk and chocolate, plus candy-canes for Christmas, of course! It’s one of the most winter-y drinks you can get.” When the milk was hot enough, he added chopped up bits of chocolate and candy-canes, and continued to mix. “Aunt May used to make it all the time for me. She made it so much that she eventually taught me how to make it myself.”

The liquid in the pot was looking more and more like the brown previously in the mug. “When I’m too lazy, Mr. Stark has a few packets of powder you can add to hot water. It’s not nearly as good as the freshly made type, but it’s okay.”

He turned off the stove and reached into the cupboard, pulling out two mugs. One was a reindeer with a large red dot in the middle (for some reason Loki didn't know) and a snowman mug. 

Her eyebrow rose as Peter gave her a shit-eating grin. He knew Lo could never really be mad at him. She took the snowman mug, as the nickname was less obvious and used the least. 

Peter poured the cups and topped them with whipped cream and leftover candy-cane bits. He finally placed a whole candy-cane in the drink, mimicking a straw.  
“Voila! The Parker recipe for the world’s best hot chocolate!”

Loki took the mug and sat back down to continue the movie. She blew gently on the liquid, then took a sip. 

As expected, it was sweet, but a nostalgic sweet. Like how store bought pastries were never as good as the ones made from scratch (or the ones made at her favourite cafe, those were always good.)

Her tea was always hot, and made her feel warm. This was experiencing a completely new warm feeling, like sitting in front of a fire surrounded by loved ones, something she seldom felt for decades. 

There was a hint of mint, as observed before. A tiny hint of cold that made the warmth that much better. Like when you stick your foot out to the cold room, then bring it back under the warm blanket. 

And it was just a drink. She felt foolish to have this much meaning behind something Peter has had for so long. 

But he shared it with her, nonetheless. That was something she could appreciate. 

“It's good,” she said. Peter said nothing and just snuggles closer underneath the blanket. Loki did not object.


	11. Loki finds Christmas traditions weird

**A/N: Warning: a hint of Frostiron in this chapter. I ship it if you can't tell.**

Tony never forgot that Halloween prank. Or any of Loki’s pranks. Believe me when I say that Tony was one of Loki’s favourite victims, aside from her brother and Peter.

He was determined to place one of the weirdest or hilarious pranks for her. How do you prank the prankster?

Since Christmas was coming up, he decided to use that as a starting point. What is something Christmas themed?

Mistletoe.

Oh it was perfect! He could prank two people at once! But how to ensure that Loki was the one to be its victim? Put it above her doorway.

Loki wasn't one for socializing. So she would most likely stay inside her room for the Christmas party. Tony would ask someone to get her, and boom. Perfect.

He even asked FRIDAY to record it so he could relish in the look on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night soon came, when the tower filled with decorations and many of the Avengers wearing some form of decoration themselves. Santa hats and antler headbands galore. Plenty of champagne.  
A lot of champagne.  
Like, a lot.

And, Tony being Tony, was drunk off his rocks. 

Peter, on the other hand, made his famous hot chocolate due to being underage. He also knew better than to make it and not notify his pranking buddy. 

Despite how sneaky Tony believed he was, a lot of people noticed the mistletoe above Loki’s doorway. Peter included. They also had a good idea of what he was intending. 

So when Peter suggested Tony should retrieve Loki for the party, and Tony agreeing due to the alcohol, most of the attention was on him. 

**(You all can tell where this is going (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞. Last chance to back out)**

The few unaware were coaxed into following the group to the screen, where they asked FRIDAY to play the footage. Peter, on the other hand, followed Tony down the hallway. 

“Come out, Rudolph,” Tony exclaimed once at her door. “Santa needs you for his sleigh!”

Silence. Probably Loki rolling her eyes. 

“Also the kid made Hot Choc’late. Thought you'd like t’know!” He added, his words slurring slightly. There was a disturbance in her room, probably her getting up to come to the door. 

“Hey Mr. Stark? Aren't you forgetting something?” Peter pointed up just as Loki opened the door. The two adults looked up simultaneously, Tony having an ‘Oh Shit’ type look and Loki having a ‘WTF am I Looking At’ type look. 

“What is that?”   
“Oh it's nothing,” Tony attempted to dodge his own prank, hoping that Loki's ignorance would be his savior. 

“It's mistletoooooooe!” Peter exclaimed with a sing-song voice and shit-eating grin. Ten bucks for who he learned it from. “Couples always kiss under the mistletoe!” 

Tony's ‘Oh Shit’ look turned into a ‘I am Betrayed’ look. Mixed with a ‘How could you do this to me’ look. 

Loki's quick mind instantly put it together and a similar shit-eating grin appeared on her face as well. “You know if you wanted to kiss me you could have just said so. This is surprisingly subtle for your tastes.”

She looked back to Peter, who was still smiling. “Can they see?” Peter nodded.   
“Good,” she said. 

A yank of the shirt and it was done. Tony just sort of stood there, as if Loki was Medusa and turned him to stone. That would explain all the green. “Next time,” she said, “get me drunk first.”

Loki turned to Peter, who was desperately trying, and failing, to hold his laughs caused by his mentors facial expression. “So, hot chocolate,” she asked, as if nothing happened at all. 

“S-S-sure,” Peter attempted to say, constantly interrupted but his giggles. 

They made there way down the hall, leaving a bewildered Tony in their wake, to retrieve the holiday drink. When they were met with several laughing avengers sprayed out on the couch, Loki wasn't surprised.


	12. Lady Loki is not weak

**I have a feeling that these titles are getting cringy… TOO LATE TO BACK OUT NOW!**  
**_Please, you’re writing is always cringy..._**  
**Oh hi Zilli… it’s been a while. Haven’t missed you**  
**_The feeling is mutual_**  
**Riiiight…. What are you doing here? You’re my negative feelings and impulses… You only appear when- Wait! NO no no no.**  
**_Oh yes yes yes yes_**  
**No! I refuse to do bad stuff to my precious green mischievous bean.**  
**_Really? “Green mischievous bean?”_** __  
**Anyways, you know angsty/whumpy stories do well.**  
**And you get to watch your audience suffer…**  
**No Infinity War tho, right?**  
**_Oh GOD no. I’m not that heartless…_**  
**Good. Well, I suppose a little angst couldn’t hurt…**  
**_Excellent_**  
**Just, don’t go overboard…**

****

****

****_Oh don’t worry about it. Let the games begin_ ** **

Why couldn’t they have just left when they were supposed to? Loki risks her life for these idiots, but they can’t do the bare minimum? Not that they’d care. She was barely more than an Avengers charity case to them. That one person who killed so many people and was being ‘reformed’ by the avengers. 

Speaking of risking her life, a few moments ago she was surrounded by said idiots nearly being crushed by 800 pounds of rubble for a good 20 minutes. Not to mention the green, glowing shield she made was draining her energy. 

Children being hugged by their parents, holding on for dear life to their mothers or fathers, not trusting one bit that the person going through all this would actually save them. Not because she couldn’t, but because she didn’t want to. She remembered vividly one child with blue eyes, blond pigtails, and a shirt with a green monster truck on it. The little girl stared at her with fear of hurt. Her mother bringing her close and saying “It’s alright Emily.” 

They were thankfully able to find a way out, but not before Loki herself was trapped under more rubble. Not that they cared. “One less killer” was probably their thought process 

Being in this situation is as pleasant as it sounds. Probably even worse. 

She was all alone, in the dark. All sounds beyond her breathing and increasingly rapid heartbeat were muffled, as if she were underwater. 

As if she were back in the void. Space. Drifting. 

She attempted to push the thought away, trying instead to focus on the shield that was slowly shrinking and glitching. 

Would one of them care enough to retrieve someone? They probably never would. They would never. The rubble further weighed her down as her heartbeat and laboured breaths quickened. 

Alone in the dark. Alone in the void. Dying and no one caring. No one believing she truly wished to help. 

The dam behind her eyes threatened to release, which sent a new, louder thoughts and memories in her head. 

Lectures and speeches on how to be a ruler. Strong . Confident. Be strong. Be confident. Don’t be weak. 

Weak. Alone. Like she was. 

It hurt to breathe and there was a dull ringing in her ears. Focus barely on the shield as it slowly came down and crushed her bit by bit. It was all too much. _Too much._

Her floodgates crumbled. Her rational thinking fled with her tears. She sobbed. She screamed. She cried. The voices only getting louder in her head every time she resisted the rivers on her cheeks. 

She couldn’t focus. She couldn’t hear, she couldn’t see. But she could feel. It felt like Hell. She felt like she was dying. _Just make it stop._

Something snapped. It stopped. She let go. Let go of resistance. Let go of the shield. She collapsed. She surrendered. 

The weight was barely felt, as was the pain. The tears were all that she noticed, the thing she feared and had kept in for so long. Her sobs had quieted at that point, scarcely a hiccup. Above all else, she noticed a sense of peace. 

To cry, to scream, to sob, it felt amazing. Was this another of Odin’s punishments? To deprive her of this for so long? For the first time in many moons, she no longer cared. 

As she let the darkness fall over her like a warm blanket, she was at peace. 

******What? That can’t be it!**  
**_You let me write a chapter, this is what you get!_ **  
**No one wants this! This is what I get for giving you power….**  
**_I suppose this could continue… IF you let me help!_ **  
**I don’t know what this will create...but let’s do it!**  
**_Perfect_ **

****(part 2 coming soon)** **


	13. Lady Loki's is not weak Pt. 2

**_MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ **   
**Zil, you’re scaring everyone!**   
**_That’s what I’m here to do, Roo-Roo_ **   
**Don’t call me that… Let’s just get this over with**   
**_Excellent! Let’s begin..._ **

 

First it was black, then it was white. 

First she could feel everything, then she felt nothing. 

Like she was floating. 

But instead of being dropped by the dark abyss, she was cradled by a light warmth. 

She opened her eyes to find nothing. The tears were gone. The pain was gone. Practically everything around her was gone. 

A small breeze pulled her hair past her face, and the place got warmer. Slowly she turned her head to see a figure standing close. 

 

“...Mother?”

 

Both women lurched forward, wrapping each other in their arms. While they weren't sad, tears still ran down their faces. Only this time, Loki wasn't afraid of them. 

Frigga whispered sweet nothings into her daughter’s ears. “It's alright. It's okay. I'm here now. Everything's okay…”

They weren't aware of how long they stayed like that. Time had no meaning where they were. 

“I missed you so much. I'm so sorry,” were the only words her daughter could muster. Frigga hushed her, running her fingers through the younger ones black mane. 

Loki pulled back, meeting her mother’s eyes. “So...I suppose I’m dead then….”

“Not quite,” her mother replied, earning her a raised eyebrow. “I wished to see you again when I got the chance. You've cheated death so many times, yet I haven't gotten to speak with you.” A small chuckle escaped from the younger ones mouth. “But you can't be dead for real yet. You have so much more to do.”

Frigga put her hands lovingly on the sides of her daughters face, cradling her and wiping her tears as if she were a child once again. “I've waited so long to see you again,” she began again. “But not long enough. They need you. Thor needs you. Peter needs you.” 

Loki once again met her eyes, in some confusion as she mentioned her friend's name.   
“Promise me,” Frigga commanded. “Promise me you'll look after them. Promise me you'll take care of them.” 

“Only if you promise you'll be here when we arrive,” she replied. “Promise me you'll be here when Peter comes. When Anthony comes. When Thor comes. When they all come. Promise me you'll be here to greet them. Promise you'll be here for us… Promise you'll be here… for me.”

Frigga placed a fond kiss on her forehead. “I'll wait to the end of time if it means I will see you again.”

“We don't have much time left.” The reuniting family hugged one more time. “Make sure to hug Thor for me,” Frigga requested. Loki rolled her eyes as they faded away.

~~~~~

Beep 

Everything was dark again. But the slight warmth still was there, just not as encompassing. 

Beep

All her senses were as if they were dialed down. Slightly muffled, but slowly returning. 

Beep

She was so tired. 

Beep

By Odin’s eyepatch, what was that infernal beeping?

Beep

It was beyond annoying. She was trying to rest here!

Beep

She opened her eyes to find a bright light, which she quickly covered with her left arm. 

Beep

“Could someone stop that infernal sound. It's driving me crazy!” Her voice was slightly slurred from lack of use. 

“Lo!” Said the eager voice as the boy it belonged to ran to the place she laid. “You're awake!”

“And you're loud,” she said harshly, making Peter blush slightly in shame. “Could you be a dear and turn off the lights,” she asked, the harsh tone not fading. 

“Sure, sorry,” he whispered. “JARVIS, turn lights to 20%.”

The AI obeyed, allowing Loki to remove her arm and sit up a little. “How long have I been out?”

“A few days. Three, I think,” the young boy replied. Her right hand was heavier than usual. She looked at it, only to be met with what she believed was called a cast. It was green, and a certain someone drew a spider on it. 

“How cute,” she commented, with a hint of sarcasm but no meaning behind it. Peter giggled in response, scratching the back of his head. 

The door to the room suddenly burst open, with Thor, followed by a few of the team, behind it. “Sister! The talking wall has alerted us that you have awoken!” 

Loki took a deep inhale, trying to steady the pain in her forehead. “Thor. I'm going to ask this if you once. Either shut your mouth, or do your very best to keep it as quiet as you can. My head feels like it's been given a massage by Mjolnir…”

Thor gave a hearty chuckle until it was silenced by Loki's glare, signifying that she was 100% serious. 

“So what caused this,” Bruce asked as he checked over the machines and her wrist. 

“These idiots couldn't see falling stone if their life depended on it, so I created a shield. I became stuck with it, and I believe the exhaustion came from the large amount of magic used from holding the shield too long. My magic often works like that,” she explained, casually forgetting to mention the mental breakdown. They already saw her afterwards. No need to make it worse. 

“Your magic seemed to have healed most of your wounds,” Bruce explained, as he removed her IV, (Which hurts like a bitch I can tell you that), “and you can walk around sometime today if you feel like it, but the wrist still needs another two weeks.”

She nodded slightly in understanding, she'd have to deal with this hand prison for the next two weeks, which would be inconvenient. 

“So, uhh, want anything for breakfast,” Peter asked. “Toast? Light brown with butter and strawberry jam, crust cut off?”

Loki chuckled quietly, “You know how I like it. Apparently.” 

**_What? That was hardly angsty! I am disappoint._ **   
**Well, Disappoint, I wanted to make a cute heartfelt chapter to make up for the last one. . They've waited long enough!**   
**_You can't get rid of me that easily. You gave me power. I'm here now, and there's nothing you can do to change that.  
I'll be back._ **

**_Just you wait._ **


	14. Lady Loki is not weak pt. 3 (Bonus Shortie)

**I realized I completely forgot about a certain detail I wanted to put into the last chapter. Since I'm dry for ideas I thought I'd write a little short including that idea. Very short but cute :3**

 

Thankfully for Loki, Bruce either believed that that boisterous brother of hers shouldn't be around after she had just woken up, or he realized how much she wanted him to leave. 

Either way, Bruce informed the large group to give her some time to rest, performed some tests, and left her to be. That is, aside from Peter who brought her her toast and left. 

Loki was discarding the plate and few crumbs left behind onto the table beside her when something caught her eye. 

It was a small folded piece of coloured paper, green, with something in a darker green crayon scribbled on it. She took the paper, filling its place on the desk with the plate, and read it. 

It was difficult to make out what it said, so a child must have done it, but it said, “To the Magikal Green Prinsess! From Emily.”

She opened the folded paper to see a drawing in crayon. Truly from a child. From what she could make of it, it was a picture of her when she was holding up the rubble, judging by the figure in green with big yellow spikes coming up from her head and the green circle below a bunch of grey scribbles. The only difference was she had a smile on her face. 

Next to her was a small smiling figure with yellow pigtails (she assumes) and a black shirt with a green blob on it. 

_She remembered vividly one child with blue eyes, blond pigtails, and a shirt with a green monster truck on it… Her mother bringing her close and saying “It’s alright Emily.”_

Emily. 

She let out a mixture of a chuckle and a sigh and the paper fell on her lap and her head onto the bed. 

She looked at the paper once more to find a scribbled “The stronest prinsess of alll!” at the bottom. 

Oh children, their ignorance spawned the purest kindness you could ever receive.


	15. AUTHORS NOTE - WATTPAD

Hi everyone! Royal Riley here. 

I'm posting this chapter to basically tell everyone to go read this story on Wattpad instead. 

I'm not unpublishing this or anything. Don't worry. I just wanted to let you know the Wattpad version is so much better. 

There, I post pictures, authors notes, and I even posted a face reveal for my 2k reads special. I generally put more effort into that book. 

In general, if you just want the chapters for the book, stay here. If you want the special feature version, go onto Wattpad. My account is the same and the book title is the same. 

That's all! 

This is Royal Riley signing out.  
Stay weird :9


	16. Incorrect Lady Loki Quotes

**Because I'm lazy. All these came from somewhere on tumblr.**

Loki: When you've experienced everything I have, you've learned to develop thick skin. 

Thor: I don’t really think silver eyeshadow fits you, sister. 

Loki: silver briNGS OUT MY EYES YOU QUIM

~ ~ ~

Peter: You have ten guests and seven chairs. What do you do?

Steve: Have everyone stand

Tony: Being in three more chairs

Thor: The most important people can sit!

Loki: Kill them

Everyone: loKI-

~ ~ ~

Tony: When you said you'd do ‘magic in bed’, this isn't what I was expecting. 

Loki: *holds up 8 of diamonds* Is this your card?

Tony: Holy shit…

~ ~ ~

Peter: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Loki: Why?

Peter: To get to the idiot’s house. Knock knock!

Loki: Who's there?

Peter: The chicken. 

Loki:

Peter:

Loki: I won't stab you under one condition

Peter: ...yeah?

Loki: go tell that joke to Thor

~ ~ ~

Steve: You're smiling. Did something happen?

Loki: Can't I just smile because I feel like it?

Peter: Thor tripped over Mjolnir this morning

 

**So, there you go! Hopefully this can satisfy you until I get my inspiration back**


	17. Loki knows how to make people feel better

**Also, Peter has teenage hormones. RANDOM BURST OF INSPIRATION! Don't expect it to last…**

Today was a bad day. For Peter at least. 

He didn't know why. It appeared to be just little or repetitive things adding up. Shaking and shaking the pop can (soda, for you Americans) before it exploded. Maybe Flash was especially annoying, maybe his work was slightly more boring than normal, maybe Ned’s absence made that one transphobic substitute appear even more rude than they normally are. 

Regardless, Peter just wanted to go home and shut himself out from everything. He made his way up to the facility, rode the elevator, and dropped his bag the moment he arrived on the floor. 

There were a few stray Avengers here and there, but Peter wasn't in the mood to greet them as he normally did. Tony didn't appear to get the mood, as he casually greeted Peter anyway. 

“Hey Mshter Strk,” was Peter's mumbled reply, as his face was mushed onto the counter. 

_He's In a bad mood. Maybe Satan’s Waterfall™? Abort mission. ABORT MISSION!_

“Well, I'll be in the lab.” With that, he turn on his heel and sped walked down the hall, nearly running into Loki in the process. 

Confused by the rush, she walked into the room and was hit with a wave of ‘Someone is upset’ aura. The ‘something's wrong with the force’ type feeling. 

She looked over to find Peter looking down at his phone mindlessly, his mood was a mix of ‘don't talk to me or I'll kill you’ and ‘but not really because I'm too emotionally exhausted. Someone give me a hug.’

Loki knew Peter long and intimately enough to recognize this. She had made a promise long ago that if Flash or that asshole teacher gave him any trouble she would gladly give them a visit from Spike and Sir Stabington II™. (Names coined by Peter himself.) 

However, at the moment it was clear that his anger and frustration wasn't quite strong enough for that. The kid needed to relax. He deserved it, but don't tell anyone that. She will murder you. Loki hasn't gone soft, what are you talking about? Who's Loki?

Anyways, Peter scrolled through tumblr, his mind hardly registering what was on the screen, when two cold arms wrapped around his torso. He tensed at first, but recognized the black and gold nail polish on thin, pale hands and relaxed ever so slightly. 

“Hmm, it doesn't appear to be working,” the women said, Peter feeling her throat move and chest vibrate. Why was his face so hot all of a sudden?

Little did Peter know, his face was doing it’s best impression of a tomato. And boy was it good. “Umm, w-wh-what?” Darn teenage hormones. 

“I have read recently that comforting contact, such as hugs, could help when one is upset or stressed,” she explained.   
Peter turned around slightly, “Uh...yeah, no. This-this is nice.” Her slim fingers made their way into his hair, finding each knot and untangling it slowly. 

While her hands were cold, she was warmer than he expected. Her green sundress was smooth and soft, so was the leather vest despite its material. She smelt like a mixture of books, wood and leather. 

The truth was, Loki hadn't read it anywhere. This was something her mother used to do when she had a rough day. Maybe Thor’s friends were too rough that day, or she failed time and time again with a spell she was learning. She would never tell you, but even she enjoys contact now and again.

Those who walked in and saw this were met with a glare unseen by Peter, that basically said “You ruin this moment, or say anything about it later, and I will end you.”

 

**So. I just had an idea. This idea. I think I have another idea. Depends on whether or not I'll have the motivation to write it or not. Is this the end of the hiatus? No idea. I might post other stuff, but if it is the end of the hiatus, posts will be further separated. Not weekly.  
Well, until next time! (whenever that will be)**


	18. Incorrect Lady Loki Quotes

**DOUBLE POST You guys know the drill**

Anybody: How do Thor and Loki find their way out of these messes?

Avengers: They don't. They make a bigger mess that cancels out the first one. 

~ ~ ~

Thor: Go on! Wear the hat! It's your birthday!

Loki: I'm not wearing that hat, Thor

Peter: Hey Ms. Loki! I got you something for your birthday!

_An hour later…._

Loki: *wearing a party hat, streamers braided into her hair, and a large pink pin with “birthday girl” written on it* Not. A. Word. 

~ ~ ~

Peter: Quick! *hands Loki phone* You have to pretend to be my mom

Loki: Hello, this is Mom Parker. Yes, the children are playing swords. Sorry, playing with swords. They are bleeding. Oh no, they are dead. Don't call again.   
*hangs up*

Loki: Sorry, I panicked.

 

~ ~ ~

Loki: Shut up. 

Literally Anyone: I didn't say anyth-

Loki: You were thinking. It's annoying

~ ~ ~

THIS ONE IS KINDA FROSTIRON

Loki: You don't think I can fight because I'm a girl. 

Rhodey: I don't think you can fight because you're wearing a wedding dress. For what it's worth, I don't think Tony could fight in that dress either. 

Tony: Perhaps not, but I would make a radiant bride!


	19. ~Psst... hey!~

March 17, 2019  
So. I'm going to quit it with the same titles over the and over. It's hard to come up with titles that make sense. Especially if I want it to be an a̵̱͂n̵̲̂g̷͕͝s̴̺̓t̴͓͊y̸͈̐ chapter. 

So I'll also be adding ~text~ to the Authors Notes chapters.  

That's all!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why are you still here?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Go away. The chapter's over. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Psst. 

 

 

 

 

 

Hey! Hey you!

 

 

 

 

Want a sneak peek?

 

 

 

 

Of a future chapter?

 

 

 

 

 

It's concept art

 

 

 

Just a crappy sketch

 

 

 

 

Okay fine. 

 

https://www.wattpad.com/708065459-god-or-goddess-lady-loki-fanfiction-~psst-hey-~ You can see it there

 

There. Happy?!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Î̢͍̟͍͈̰̳͎̂̽̀̀̿͐͟ ŵ̵̧̲͉̳̯͎̲̞̉̉͐̒̃́͌́͡ḯ̧̯͖̜̥̬͓̫̙̈̋̊͌͛̅͢ļ͓͈̣̍͌̂͒͜͞l̴̜̯̭͚͚͌͂̃͂͐͝ r͉̮̺̬͙̤̻̣̯̽͐̿͐̂͢e̢̻̞̲̜̯̫̻̪͋̽̎̂̆̿͜͡͞t̶̘͇͎͓͉̬̟̆͑̄̈͂̑͌̄̚ų̷̤̼͈̻̲͕͙́̓̂͛̍͐̚͢ŗ̸̻͙͇̰̣̜̥̾͑̓͘͜͡͝͝͝ͅń̢̨̠̫̞͓̻̞̅̉̑́̄͆̂͢͠


	20. ~Possibilities~

So I mentioned that idea of a chapter full of ideas and prompts to show you guys. Well since I'm dry for ideas and inspiration, I figured I'd put them here.

I think of ideas often in chunks, usually inspired by scenes or characters from other shows/films. This leads to cool scenes that are just random branches without a 'tree' (AKA chapter) to be attached to.  


Considering Loki is one who can perform magic, and little boundaries have been set up for such a thing, you can pretty much do whatever you want with it. For those of you who know Steven Universe, or even DBZ, you are probably aware of the concept of 'fusions'.  
I want this book to be a sort of redemption story for Loki told in parts, and fusing with other characters could be a great way to start/grow a bond between characters. I'm working on two at the moment, but I won't spoil anything. ;3  


Speaking of characters, I do want to bring in more. I just watched GOTG Vol. 2 and I just had one of my favourite AU ideas ever.  
What if... Loki was left behind on Sakkar during Thor: Ragnarok, and was later picked up by the Guardians? Possible chapter idea...?  
I don't know, I just had this awesome scene idea when listening to the Into the Spiderverse soundtrack of Loki being totally BAMF with the Guardians and shit.  
Good idea? I think so.

W̷̹͑e̷͚͋l̷̺͝l̴̓ͅ,̶͔́ ̷̢a̸̝͌ŕ̸̰ė̶̫ ̷̰̓ÿ̶͔́ö̸͈û̴̲ ̷̺̕g̴͂͜ơ̷̲i̷̳͝n̶͉͊g̶̱͑ ̶̼̂t̶͘ͅơ̴̫ ̴̠̃t̵̢e̸̻̽l̵̻͝l̴̥̆ ̸̻̕t̴͍̑ḥ̵͛e̶͍̍m̷̺͛ ̶̩̿s̷̢̀o̴͙̔m̴̗̋ë̷͙́ ̵̻͑ö̶̼f̵̥̃ ̵̍͜ý̶̨o̵̩͌u̴̳̔r̷̖̔ ̶͉o̷͔͌ṯ̶͘ḧ̶͕́ë̵̻́r̶̬̈ ̸̭̋i̴̪͐d̴͔̉e̶̲̕ä̶̦s̸͍͠?̵̜̏

Zilli, not now

A̶̛̝w̵̋͜ẁ̶̹,̴̯̾ ̷̢͝c̶͓̓ö̵̙́ḿ̴̜ę̸̉ ̵̻̌ö̶͈n̷̯̉.̷̜̏ ̶̼̈Ā̶̳d̷͉̔m̶̳̏i̸̪̓t̴̩̋ ̶̤̄i̷͕͊t̶͈͒.̵̩̈́ ̶̏ͅI̷͛͜n̸͉̂f̸̮̈́i̷͈͌n̵̻̉ĩ̸̺t̷̛̙y̴͎͘ ̸̘͋ẅ̴͚́a̸̡r̷̬͝ ̷̧̿ȟ̸͖a̴̪͋s̷̘͆ ̶̭̍b̴̖̿ē̴͚e̵̱̔n̷̳̆ ̸̪̋o̶͎͝ñ̷͉ ̵̺̈́y̸͎̓o̷̟͐û̶ͅr̸̗͊ ̷̧̀m̶̟̐ḯ̷̮n̸͈d̴͙̒ ̶̧̅r̵̖̃è̷̲c̸̢͌ë̸̗́n̷̝̅t̸̮͌l̶̬͝y̸̮,̸̜̋ ̵̙̂h̷̥̔ä̶̠́s̵̈́ͅñ̶̲'̸̜͌t̵̙̓ ̸̭̓ĩ̴͚t̴͍̽?̸͜͠

It's been on everyone's mind, Zil. Endgame is coming up.

Y̶͔̿o̸̒͜u̷̪͘ ̶̠̿ķ̶̋n̶̟̽ọ̴̅w̸̚͜ ̸̓͜t̸͇̐ḧ̶͉́á̵̰t̵̖͆'̶͕̾s̷̥̎ ̷̢̏n̵̜͌o̵͓̅t̴̡͌ ̷͍͊w̵̨͘h̵̩̿a̸̘̋t̶͚̋ ̶̛̲Ǐ̶̲ ̴̺͊m̴̠̽ĕ̵̠a̷̟̾n̴̤͒t̸̞̍.̴̯̂.̶̦.̴͉͆ ̷͙̇I̷̹̾'̸̭̓m̸̞̚ ̵̖͂g̶͕̔a̴̢̿i̸̲͠n̵͂ͅi̵̞͘n̴͔̽g̴̲̽ ̸̙̇c̷̳̍ỏ̶̠n̶̛̮t̶̹r̷̛̪o̸͇̽l̸̩̈́

I'm going to stop listening to you now.

Ẏ̶̯o̶̚͜u̷̼͆ ̶̳̋c̴̡̅a̸͍̔n̴͚̈́ ̸̙̎s̷̗̎i̷̩͆l̶͕è̵̲n̴̤͋c̸̯͒ë̶̼́ ̴͙̐m̷̞̄e̷̩,̸̩̕ ̵͙̔b̸̻̎ǘ̴̼ť̵͈ ̶̘̂y̸̛̙ȍ̶̙ṳ̸̄ ̵͈͛c̴̪̓a̶̜̒n̴͎̓'̷̬͂t̸̔͜ ̸̜̾s̵̨͒ǐ̷̯l̷̜͝ę̷͠n̶͉͝c̵̲͠e̵͋͜ ̶̜̕t̷̮̅ḣ̷̙e̴͖ ̸͐ͅt̸͉̓r̵͇̂u̵͗͜-̸̘̉-̵̲͒-̶̺̅-̸̯̕ ---Connection Lost---

She's planning some big comeback or something. It's funny, she's acting as if I don't know about it. Anyways, I do have plans for this book, you'll just have to be patient with me.

This is Royal, signing out.

Stay Weird!


	21. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony Stark

**Endgame destroyed me so here's a cute and funny chapter based off of a BNHA comic called Todoroki's Cruelty. No spoilers in the comments for the lucky souls who haven't seen it yet. NOTE: BRING TISSUES TO ENDGAME! Anyways: here's the chapter.**

 

It was a regular day, for the Avengers at least, and they were coming home from a mission. While boarding the quinjet, Tony heard his name being called. "Anthony!"

Tony turned around reluctantly, due to the use of his real name. Loki, who was behind everyone else, made direct eye contact with Tony,

and dabbed. 

Tony's jaw dropped. Loki, walked past him to the jet, patting him on the shoulder and whispering, "No one will ever believe you."

~~~

A day or two later, the team was mingling around the compound. A few, including Tony, were in the kitchen. Natasha and Steve were having on conversation while sitting on the counter. 

Loki went behind them, grabbed a tea bag, cup, and began to boil the kettle. While waiting, she made eye contact with Tony across the room. Never breaking eye contact, she flossed. 

No, not the teeth kind. The fortnite dance kind. Tony just stared in disbelief. This was going on right behind two people and neither of the noticed. 

When the kettle boiled, she stopped, filled her cup, and left the room. Tony's eyes never left her. "Why is it always me?"

~~~

The morning after, Tony made his way out of bed and into the kitchen. When he turned on the lights, what he found made him yell in surprise and horror. 

Loki was just standing there, behind the counter, t-posing. 

"L-Loki?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark," said a very tired looking, blanket burrito Peter as he squeezed past his mentor and through the doorway. 

"Good morning Peter," Loki said simply, not daring to break eye contact. 

"G'morning Lo," the young boy replied, pouring a cup of milk. 

There were many thing going through Tony's head. How could Peter react so normally? Speaking of Peter, he looked awful. Probably didn't get much sleep last night due to studying. He'd have to talk to him about that. 

But right now, there was only one thing that mattered,

"He saw."

~~~

"Tony, seriously, you really need to quit this bit," Steve said later that day. 

"It's getting a little old," Natasha added, Bruce nodding with her. 

Tony paced behind the couch they sat on. "It's not a bit! The kid saw it too!"

"Peter saw?" the three asked in unison.

"I saw what?" The four turned to see Peter and Loki walking through the doorway. 

"Peter," Tony exclaimed. "You saw Loki t-posing this morning!"

Peter gave him an odd look, eyes switching between him and Loki. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I don't know what you're talking about."

Tony's face fell. 

"Come on Tony, it's kind of low of you to bring Peter into this," Steve said. 

Tony turned back to face them, only to find...

Loki and Peter dabbing simultaneously.  

Loki and Peter keeping eye contact with the poor engineer, daring to smirk in his face.


	22. Parade🏳️🌈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT LATE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT. 
> 
> YAY PRIDE MONTH! YAY CANADA DAY! YAY FOURTH OF JULY! All that stuff.

Loki held up the piece of fabric, gazing at its many colours, "what is this?"

"It's a flag! For you," Peter answered enthusiastically. 

Loki rose an eyebrow. Pink, white, purple, black, blue, a stripe of each. "I can see that, but what is it for?"

"Did Mr. Stark not say? We're making an appearance at the pride parade tomorrow," he explained enthusiastically. "We designed new coloured suits and everything. Each flag represents someone in the community."

Ah, yes, the two of them have had several conversations about Midgard's ridiculous amount of needless and specific labels for everything. No wonder they were always fighting each other over everything. Anyways, she assumed that this range of colours related to her ever changing gender.

Peters voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "It'll be a huge parade! People everywhere of every kind. I wanted Spider-Man to make an appearance and Mr. Stark thought he should too! Y'know, to show that we are allies and even members." 

He snapped out of a thought of his own, brining his growing excited tone back down, "I know crowds aren't really your thing but, think you'll come? We'll have to set up some sort of transport for you though..."

It was obvious that someone like Loki didn't fair well in public appearances; she usually left that up to Stark. She looked down at the multi-coloured fabric, smoothing it between her fingers. 

This crowd would be different. This would be a crowd of drastically different people, all coming together to acknowledge their past, and look to the future. A crowd like her. 

"I think I've got a spell for that."

 

~ ~ ~

 

The streets of New York had never been more colourful through the rest of the year. Like a pack of crayons had melted and the wax had been sprinkled everywhere, with glitter on the side. Nothing is gayer than glitter. 

The party was in full swing. Floats moved down the streets in a powerful march, dancers and music littered the tops. The only area not so colourful was the one corner inhabited by homophobic protesters. Not that they were given much attention

Suddenly, something zoomed past the crowd trailing red yellow and blue. Then another pink, purple, and blue figure flew by. And another, leaving a glowing trail in all those colours and more. The sound and sight however, was common to those living in New York. The trademark of their heros.

Tony flew loops around each float. His lights, though usually light blue, now also contained pink and yellow. This created a Pansexual trail throughout the sky. 

Next was Peter, or Spider-Man in this case, swinging from building to building giving high fives and fist bumps in his new bisexual flag coloured suit. The red parts were traded in for its lighter counterpart, and the black spider and webs were now purple. 

Last, but not least, was Loki herself, trying out a new spell that features a translucent disk she stood upon and used to levitate upon the crowd. The disk itself left a trail of rainbow light that dissipated after a few seconds. 

She wore a vaguely regular green outfit with a leather vest, black pants, and heeled boots. There was a flowing cape attached to her vest, the flag Peter gave her, representing genderfluidity. Her left half had her signature forest green and gold makeup on, and her hair was curled and bouncy. The other side was barren, and her hair was straight and gelled. Her body essentially divided right down the middle, representing the two genders she most likely identified as. 

The trio, as extra as they were, flew around giving high fives, salutes, and even mini flags with the Avengers' signatures on them.

Despite her lack of extroversion, Loki was having a great time. Disappointing looks in the crowd were nowhere to be seen, apart from the Crazy Christian Fun Police™. They received an exaggerated blown kiss, plus a wink for good measure. 

And, no one really knows how, but a handful of them went home that day to a new rainbow hairstyle. Loki had refused involvement, not that she really would have gotten punished for it. It'll wear off in a few... weeks. 

In the aftermath of the party, as always, there were people both celebrating and denouncing the heroes' involvement in the parade. Some people even used the ex-villain's inclusion against the community. 

But, for once in a long time, she didn't care anymore.


	23. ~ Question ~

So, it has come to my attention that we are almost at 12 thousand hits. 

It awesome that so many people have even decided to look at my work. So, I wanted to ask you all what you wanted for a thank you. 

I had an idea for a wholesome Lady Loki x Reader chapter, if that's what you all want. But it is your decision!

Feel free to leave requests in the comments!


	24. 12k Special - Lady!Loki x Reader

You were lonely. It was dark, and the empty bed was colder than usual. Not in the physical sense, but it held a quiet emptiness you didn't like. 

It was late, very late at night, and yet you couldn't seem to keep your eyes closed. Your gaze was fixed on the small clock that sat on the nightstand. Its red numbers displayed 1:27AM. 

You shifted your gaze towards the blank ceiling, took a large breath, and closed your eyes. Let's try this again. 

Your attempt, however, was interrupted by the gentle yet distinct sound of a vehicle, someone entering through the front door, and placing their motorbike keys on the counter. Then, the click-clack of heeled leather boots on the wooden floor and stairs. Loki was home, finally. 

The door to your bedroom opened gently. It was far too dark to see her face, but her tall, slim, curly haired silhouette was distinct. She made her way quickly and quietly to the closet, clearly unaware of your consciousness, and came back out with her lacy pyjamas. 

The light from the closet illuminated your tired yet awake face and crumpled sheets. 

"You're still up?" Her voice was in a quite mix of worry and slight anger. Not at you, but at the consequences that she knew would follow. "Why, in the Nine Realms, are you awake at this hour?"

"I... just got up," was your excuse, muffled by the pillow and blanket wrapped tightly around you. Loki, however, could smell the bullshit from a mile away, and the sheepish look in your eyes made it clear you were aware of that fact regardless. 

Loki's quirked eyebrow reflected this sense of BS, then went back to worry, then a small smirk. The closet light was turned off, and she made her way to the bed and under the covers. 

"Why?" She asked, meeting your gaze in the dark. "Do you wish for a fancy new pillow? Perhaps a lullaby?" Her tone was slightly teasing, yet she placed a sincere kiss on your forehead. "Anything you want, my darling." Her manicured finger brushed your nose lovingly. 

You snuggled closer in response, closing the empty space between the two of you. "You're enough for now. But I might take you up on that lullaby offer some other time."

Loki chuckled, wrapping an arm around you, "Of course, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top me. Top me. Top me. Top me.   
> Anyways, thank you all for 12 thousand reads. A lot of you liked this idea, and I loved writing it!  
> Here's to 50k someday!


	25. ~Update and Possible Hiatus~

There's a good chance that I might have something serious going on that will require surgery. So there's a good chance I will not be able to update like I planned for a while. I'll keep you guys updated if you want.


End file.
